A Day with Nanako chan Boys' version
by junkosakura01
Summary: For those who wondered if there is a boys' version, this is the one. 9-29-10 : I'm very sorry for the prolonged delay...I'm quite busy-with college as well-since I last updated...okay add the fact that I had a writer's block... I'll update soon.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Alright, this is the boys' version. For those who wondered if Nanako gets to spend her day with the boys, well this is it.

* * *

**A Day With Nanako-chan -Boys' version-**

A fine Sunday morning at the Dojima residence. Officer Dojima is still working on Mayumi Yamano's case file. Souji's having his free time, he seems to be reading. He busily reads as if he was spacing out. And Nanako is, as usual, watching in front of the TV. The telephone rings.

_~RIIING~_

"Hello?" answered Nanako.

"Nanako? It's me. Listen, I won't be coming home tonight again. Tell Souji that he's in charge for a while, alright?" Dojima said.

"_Again?_ Mmm... Okay, I'll tell him. Take care, Daddy," Nanako frowned.

"Of course, I'll come home soon. I love you, Nanako," then he hung up.

"Was that uncle?" Souji seemed to wake up.

"Yeah, and he said he that you're in charge. He won't be coming home again tonight," she sat down.

Souji glanced over outside and saw that the weather was fine. Then he looked at his cellphone to check if he had unread text messages. Suddenly, it rings surprising him.

"Hello? Yo, Partner, it's me, Yosuke!" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied.

"Could you come over here and help out? I already asked Chie-san, but she said a big _NO_. Kanji wouldn't help either," he said.

"What about Teddie? Where is he?" he asked.

"That fur ball suddenly disappeared and left me a pile of work. He must've snuck out while I wasn't looking," Yosuke grumbled.

Then Souji heard a large scream from Yosuke, and a loud thud.

_"YAAARRRGH!"_

"Yosuke? What happened?" he asks worriedly.

"TEDDIE! YOU CRAZY BEAR, WHERE WERE YOU?" he furiously shouted at Teddie.

"I got stuck in the men's room while putting on my bear suit... You don't need to shout at me..." Teddie mumbled.

"Well, you just earned your work twice as hard!" Yosuke said and turned to his phone, "Sorry, 'bout that. But still, will you help?"

He looked at Nanako, thinking what he would say to Yosuke, and then turned back to his phone.

— **x x X x x —**


	2. Souji version

**Author's Notes:** Just what is Souji up to? And sorry if Souji's part is the longest one, I just wanted to make everyone has a part in this version.

* * *

—**Souji version—**

"Sorry, I have something to do today with Nanako," he smiled at Nanako.

"Ah! Big bro!" she heard him.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyway. And I'll see what Teddie and I can do about what you are requesting us to do. See you soon then, bye!" Yosuke hung up.

"Big bro, was that true?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

He patted her head and said, "Of course, now where do you want to go?"

She jumped and said, "Anywhere, as long as you're with me, Big bro!"

"But first, you have to change into your best outfit."

"Huh? What for? Are we going to a fun place?"

"You'll see."

**Yomenaido Bookstore.**

He took her to the shopping district, and watches her look at the books on sale at the Yomenaido Bookstore. There, Chie was leafing through a magazine.

"Chie nee-chan!" she said.

"Nanako-chan! What a surprise! Hey, Souji-kun." she said,

"What is that?" Nanako tried to look.

"Oh this?" she replied.

The magazine was about kung-fu, obviously something you'd expect from Chie. Souji was looking at the bus stop for some reason as Nanako was leafing through some books. Then he approaches and moved her away from Nanako.

"Um, Chie-san…" Souji whispered something in Chie's ear.

"Uh-huh, it's always open. The inn can accommodate for any kinds of occasions. Why, are you also missing-mmph!"

"_Shh…_ Please be quiet about it, alright? W-Wait, that's not what I really meant! I'm planning something _special_ for Nanako… I've already mentioned it on the phone, remember?"

"Fine, my lips are sealed! I'll go spread the word to the others. You can count on me!"

"I found a really neat book! Can we buy this? Please?" Nanako skipped towards the two.

"Alright, wait here; I'll go pay for it."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Say, Nanako-chan, do you like anything at the moment? Something special, perhaps?"

"Hmm… No, nothing. Why?" Nanako looked at her with curious eyes.

"Um, well, just asking…" Chie turned her eyes towards the sky.

"Okay?" she nodded.

"Here you go," Souji handed her the book, "Come, on, let's go somewhere else. See you soon, Chie-san!"

"Bye, Souji-kun! Bye, Nanako-chan!"

"Bye-bye!"

**Tatsumi Textile Shop.**

Next, they went to the textile shop that Kanji's family owns, Nanako's starting to become suspicious of their little stroll.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just pick anything that interests you. But not the one that goes over 10,000 yen." Souji laughed.

"Why?"

"Just do it. You'll know soon enough."

"Hey, Senpai! Whatcha doin' here?" Kanji came out from the curtains. By the tone of his voice, he seemed to be expecting that they'll be coming.

Again, he whispered in Kanji's ear. Nanako doesn't seem to notice.

"Ohh… I see. Well, let her pick one of these," Kanji showed a catalogue, "I made this especially just for kids."

"Ooh! What is that? Can I see?" Nanako suddenly appeared from Kanji's back.

Kanji handed her the catalogue and she was busy choosing over the items.

"What's in there anyway?" Souji looked at him.

"I just thought of something new that might interest little kids when they come here. Y'know, when they suddenly cry because they got bored, things like that."

"Is this really a costume party?"

"Do you like that? If you'd like, I'll go make something like that for you. That catalogue's purpose is to make kids like you to choose over a variety of themes, items, and other convenient stuff. Ma said it was a bit awkward for a guy like me to do it, but she was so proud."

"Really? If my birthday comes, will you organize it like this?'

"Sure! Just tell me, alright?"

Souji checked a small box in his notepad, which contains a list of things that Souji secretly planned for Nanako. One of the items includes something just for him. He suddenly went out of the store and made a few calls to certain people, and then he entered right back after making those calls.

"Next place: Okina Station!" Souji smiled at her.

"Why are we going to go there?"

"Kanji, you know what to do, right?"

"Got it, Senpai! I'll do it right away!"

**Okina Station.**

Now she really is suspicious of him. Right beside one of the stores stands Rise and Naoto, looking at a display of branded clothing line.

"Really, Naoto-chan, you should try to be more feminine!"

"I'd rather be myself, thank you… I'm not used to wearing clothes like yours, Rise-chan."

"Pshaw! You'll learn to dress like a girl SOMEDAY!"

"E-Erm… Ah, they're here."

"Rise nee-chan and Naoto nee-chan!" Nanako waved at them.

"You're so cute today! Did Senpai made you wear those clothes? Mm-mm, I didn't know you were good at stuff like this, Senpai!" Rise squealed.

"Uh…" Souji was speechless and embarrassed.

"Senpai, we just saw a nice store that sells clothes fit for her. Rise-chan said that it's not that expensive either," said Naoto.

"Not only that!" Rise interrupted, "We can get a HUGE discount! Leave it all to me!"

"What's going on?"

"We're going on a little shopping, Nanako-chan! This store sells the best quality. Ooh, this one looks nice on you!"

Rise dragged Nanako around while Naoto and Souji were left to discuss some matters regarding about his plan.

"So I see, she hasn't asked about this plan of yours. Do you think she suspected something?" Naoto peered from one of the clothes rack.

"I've got a feeling she does; she's been giving me a strange look after we went to Kanji's place."

"And after Rise-chan's done with her, she and I will head straight to the Amagi Inn, correct?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "The Amagi Inn is the last place Nanako won't expect. While we're at Junes, you guys will take care of the preparations."

"She will be so enthralled about you organizing this party."

"Just like I expected, Nanako wasn't that interested in clothes. But she does have a good taste in styles."

"Are we done yet, Big bro…?" Nanako yawned a bit.

"No, not yet. We still have two more places to go. Don't worry, you won't regret it," he caressed her head. "Try to be awake until later, okay?"

"Senpai, we'll be going now," Naoto took Rise with her.

"Yeah, Senpai! We'll see you both later!" Rise waved at them.

**Junes.**

At the food court, Yosuke and Teddie were arguing about something. There were few boxes on the floor and two large ones beside Yosuke.

"Oh man! I told you that it's not a good idea to run around the place carrying that many boxes!" Yosuke clutched his head and was very upset.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited about later!" Teddie took off his bear suit.

"Good thing that you weren't carrying these or Souji's hard work and effort will be wasted!" Yosuke said. "Now hurry up before Nanako sees—"

"—Hello, Yosuke ni-chan! Hi, Teddie-san!"

"N-Nanako-chan…?" the two got surprised.

"Are you two fighting? I heard you two shouting…"

"Uh, that? Well, we're just, um…"

"Nana-chan! Are you ready for toni-mrrmph?"

"Teddie! Don't tell her!" Yosuke and Souji covered his mouth.

"Quiet you! She doesn't know about the party!" Yosuke whispered.

"You two are unfair; Yosuke-kun didn't tell me!"

"Sorry, Teddie, I guess I also forgot," Souji told him.

"I forgive you, Sensei!" Teddie smiled.

"What's going on?" she approached them.

"Yikes!" the three said. "Hey, Ted! Go do what you've been told to do now!" Yosuke ordered him.

"Got, it!" Teddie gave him a salute, "Hey, Nana-chan, does any of these interests you?"

Teddie showed Nanako some foods on sale. It was their part to make her choose her desired foods and refreshments for the surprise birthday plan.

"_Do you think she heard about it…?_" Yosuke whispered to Souji.

"I hope not. If she did, I can say _sayonara_ to my gift for her." He replied.

"I want this for my upcoming birthday, Big bro! Will you include this on that day?"

"Of course, I'll try my best to make you happy, Nanako."

"Hee hee, thanks, Big bro!"

"…Oh man, I'm starting to cry! It's like a TV drama," Yosuke joked as he wiped off his tears.

"It's getting late, we should get going now."

"Are we going to the last place you told me?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll know when we get there."

"We'll have Junes deliver the goods while you two are on the bus."

"Thanks a lot, Yosuke. We'll see you both later."

Souji and Nanako left for the Shopping District. Their last destination is the Amgai Inn, where Nanako's advanced birthday party, and Souji's advanced farewell party, was held.

"Huh? Is the delivery truck faster than the bus Sensei and Nana-chan are on?"

"Junes lives up to its promises. We'll get those boxes of food delivered without Nanako-chan knowing."

**Amagi Inn.**

At last, their final stop for the day. Nanako was starting to figure out what was really going on now. Outside, Yukiko greeted them.

"Good evening, Souji, Nanako-chan!"

"Good evening too, Yukiko. Is everything ready yet?"

"Everything's ready. All it needs is the celebrant. Please, come in."

Yukiko led them to a large door. Nanako has a feeling that her hunch was right. Souji was on the verge of happiness because his plan is almost complete.

"Are you ready, Nanako?" he asked her. Nanako replied with a big yes.

"Here we go, Nanako-chan! _One… Two…_"

Yukiko slowly opened the door. They were greeted by a loud "Happy Birthday!" to Nanako. She was overwhelmed by what she saw. She was totally surprised.

"Oh wow! You're all here! But wait, my birthday isn't until enter desired date ."

"Souji wanted to surprise you by hosting this advanced party for you since he'll be going at the end of the school year," Yukiko said.

"This party is also for Sensei, which he didn't know about!" Teddie jumped.

"What…? This is also for me…? I didn't know, I'm shocked, everyone," Souji's eyes were widened.

"Big bro, you did this all for me? _I'm so_ *sniff* _happy…!_" Nanako sobbed.

"Nanako-chan! Don't cry, this party is for you!" Rise tried to calm her down.

"She's just happy, Rise-chan," Chie told her.

"What are we waiting for, you guys? Let's eat!" Kanji marched up to the food table.

"Kanji! Don't you dare to start eating without us!" Rise scolded him.

"Nanako-chan, look who's here!" Yukiko said. She walked back in with Dojima behind her. Nanako stood up in excitement.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you're here!"

"I came as soon as Souji called. I went all the way here just for you," he said while embracing her.

"My plan worked perfectly," Souji sighed. He was currently staying outside for a breath of fresh air.

"You did a job well done," Yukiko approached him, smiling.

"It wouldn't be a success without everyone's help," he said.

"It's so kind of you to throw a party for her before you leave," she said. "And we threw one for you without your knowledge as well. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, I really did," he said, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hey, you two love birds! Don't be all lovey-dovey there! Nanako-chan's looking for you!" Kanji said while eating cake.

"Nah let them be, Kanji!" Yosuke said, "Let Souji enjoy his moment, this party is also for him, y'know, " he smirked.

"Hey! It's time for Nanako-chan to blow out the candles!" Chie said.

"Come, Souji, let's join in now!" Yukiko grabbed his hand.

"Okay, Nanako, make your wish and blow out the candles!"

_I wish that I'll have more happy years to come!_

_And I also wish that Big bro won't have to leave for a very long time…_

—**End of Souji version—**


End file.
